fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gareth Forikin
Gareth Lucas Forikin is the young CEO of the magic-science hybrid company known as Theotech. He became the chair of said company six years ago, and plans to stay in charge for a long time. Gareth has a made notable amount of discoveries in the fields of Animalogy, Technomagic Engineering and the exploration of Archive magic and it's variants. These feats have him hailed as one of the most intelligent people ever to have lived across Earthland, and his opinion is sought by some of the highest ranked scientists in the world. He is on good terms with the headmasters of several schools across Fiore and beyond, and will occasionally perform lectures at universities, where he will explain how has got to where he is and the determination and perseverance needed to get him there. Personality Gareth is, and has always been a very determined person. Once he has a goal, that goal will be completed, whether you like it or not. This has occasionally got him into trouble, but he is not stubborn. He knows when to back down, even if it is only temporarily. He was told multiple times by his fellow Lead Scientists in Theotech to move away from soul examining. He did, publicly, but in private continued to work on it, before producing the Sephirot Form, and the field of study known as Animalogy. This discovery was what got him promoted to CEO, and if he had given up on it, it is unlikely he would be in the position he is today. However determined he may be, Gareth is also very imaginative. It was his idea that there must be something more to the soul, which came straight out of his imagination, that lead him to begin working on the Sephirot Form. This imagination is a key aspect of his work in research and battle, coming up with insane and bizarre ideas on the spot. The imagination locked up inside his brain can surprise people, as it is not what is expected of a scientist. Gareth maintains, however, that a strong imagination is necessary to be a strong scientist. As his colleagues will tell you, Gareth is am absolutely hilarious person, constantly joking around in the lab, even spending time building technomagical pranks for his fellow scientist's to set off. This let's him relate to people, which separates him from the stereotypical boring scientist. Appearance Gareth wears a very formal outfit all of the time, even in battle. It usually consists of a super-ironed white shirt, underneath a black jacket. The jacket has several pockets where he stores some of his inventions. His legs are kept warm and covered by black trousers, and very posh shoes are placed on his feet. Gareth's main weapon, the Tree of Life, is kept with him at all times, no matter where he goes. This is due to it's ability to amplify his already powerful Super Archive, and several other things. Gareth's hair is generally shifted over his left eye, although he can still see through. His glasses have frames across the bottom, yet not across the top, and his tie is purely black. History Magical Abilities Super Archive Super Archive is the more powerful, and much rarer form of Archive magic. It has several extra capabilities. These range from enhanced versions of normal Archive spells, to entirely new ones - such as the programming function that Gareth used to create Arithmancy and, with some extra help, Warchive. The database Gareth created with this magic is shared by every single one of his Archive using colleagues, and they all can edit and add to it. This allows Gareth to perform his experiments anywhere, and have the conclusions accessed by any of his subordinates. He can also therefore access any experiments they may have performed, allowing him to develop new ideas on the fly using the new things being given to him as he goes. This is the first magic Gareth learnt, and he gained his first job by hacking into a company - using said magic - and adding himself to the employee list. This feat is what attracted the attention of Theotech, and what got him his original role in the company. Arithmancy Arithmancy is a piece of Archive magic 'software' that increases the mathematical calculation power of the Archive. This allows complicated problems to be solved very easily, and is very useful for Gareth in his line of work. The calculations range from working out the speed of a projectile and the exact force needed to stop it, to the angle and force necessary to fire a 1500 kilogram object exactly 30 miles. Every single attack Gareth uses will have been calculated perfectly, and as such increases the efficiency of his magic power. Archive Eye Archive Eye is a subspecies of Eye Magic and Archive that manifests screens - like normal Archive - around a opponent. These screens label the power level and skills of the opponent, and the function of any magical items. This allows Gareth to design attacks that are more effective on the opponent - including mental attacks, because a basic overview of their personality is given. Machina Soul This particular version of Take Over magic uses technology and weaponry transformations instead of beast or animal being transformation like ordinary Take Over magic. All that is required for a weaponry form to be gained is for the user of this magic to have touched that piece of weaponry at least once after knowing how to use this magic. The power, speed and strength of the form that the caster will gain after touching the weaponry is equal to how the weaponry is. Each acquired piece of technology is known as a Device, and these re used to create the spells of the magic. A combination of Devices is known as a Configuration, which is the correct term for a transformation within this take over style. Gareth has named every single form after the environment it was designed to work in, and collectively calls them Cyborg Gaia. After transforming, Gareth inserts a battery-like device into his stomach, which produces electric power from Eternano, and therefore reduces the amount of magic Gareth has to use to power the weaponry. * Configuration: Base: '''The original form Gareth created. The base Configuration is the form that all the other's build off, increasing it's power and abilities in certain ways. The form itself drastically changes Gareth's appearance, giving him blonde hair and yellow iris's, surrounded by black sclera. This Configuration's main way of attack and defence are it's arms, which have several useful abilities. They are made of an incredibly strong steel alloy, which can defend from physical attacks coming from any source - even pneumatic crushers have found it impossible to even crack the surface of the shell around Gareth's upper limbs. There is also a protective layer around the metal, a wax made out of weretiger fat. This wax is incredibly resistant to Eternano, and makes an effective shield against magical attacks. Housed in the palms of these robotic weapons are kinetic cannons, which use a combination of Gareth's magic and electric power to fire a beam of pure movement energy as either an attack, launching the opponents away, or as a shield, by increasing the width of the beam to deflect attacks away. * '''Configuration: Sahara: '''Designed as a way of harnessing heat and fire in combat, Configuration: Sahara was the second Machina transformation that Gareth constructed. The form is much more obviously robotic than the Base form - primarily red metal, the defining feature of this transformation is the large black tank affixed to its back. This tank stores highly volatile fire Lacrima in the form if powder. Pipelines traveling through the metal of the Configuration transfer the explosive dust to the several places where it can be released. The inner forearm of the left arm has affixed to it a blaster that ignites the magical powder as it is released, forming a flamethrower. However, the nozzle can be modified slightly, allowing for a large variation in the girth if the flame stream. The right palm houses a cannon that condenses the dust together before igniting and launching it - this causes the fire to be released in a classic orb shape. * '''Configuration: Everest: * Configuration: Marianas: * Configuration: Ozone: * Configuration: Amazon: * Configuration: Antarctica: * Configuration: Nimbus: '''Currently the final form Gareth has constructed, Nimbus is his lightning element form. One of the least human looking ones, Nimbus takes the form of a minotaur with blue metallic plating covering its upper body. The horns of the minotaur channel lightning Lacrima power, and are the main ranged weapon of this form. They can fire bolts of lighting off at incredible rates, but lack in control. While in this form, Gareth can also use the brutal strength of Nimbus to physically batter opponents, and the lighting coated horns are extremely dangerous to come into contact with. Psychesfairó̱n Sephirot Form The Sephirot Form is not so much a magic, but more of a classification system. It labels each of the ten possible components for the soul, and explains how they interact with one another. This knowledge does allow for the extraction of these parts from deceased souls, and that is the magic side. The extracted components themselves are not that useful, but can power certain pieces of technology, or be used in soul based magics to add certain effects to the spells. The effects of each component is listed below, as well as what it represents. Soul-Make Soul-Make is a peculiar type of Moulding Magic, much like Memory-Make is, due to raising the question of how can one mould things using a non-elemental force such as souls. The answer to that is, of course, using stray souls, and with the power of Soul-Make, take control of these stray souls that have lost all hope of ever entering the afterlife and have essentially lost all their "individuality", resulting in what can be simply called, ironically enough, "soulless souls", and after control is taken, the user treats these souls as if they were energy, and proceeds to mould them into a variety of objects and miscellaneous tools. The colour of the "soul energy" varies, with some being black, others being red, or even pink. The variety of colours is something the user themselves can change, due to souls being colourless energy that has no definitive colour, allowing its colour to be freely shifted. Gareth combines this with the skill in examining and taking apart souls given to him by the Sephirot Form to use the different components of the souls for different effects. Each component has a different effect on the construct when moulded, and combining them in different amounts allows him to give existing spells an entirely new function. When a component is moulded into a spell, a symbol appears on the spell. This symbol is the name of the component, and the size of it relative to the others is an indicator of the amount within the spell. Artisan Magic Artisan Magic constitutes all types of crafts that are employed in the design, fabrication and construction of holder-type magical items. This extends to Lacrima-powered objects, and even large enchanted complexes such as traps or temples. Rather than a simple set of spells, Artisan Magic is a collection of techniques shared across many crafts, and principles which guide the designs and efficiency of holder-type items based on their purposes. Most Artisan mages focus on the crafting of a single category of items. Metal armours, leather pieces, swords, spears, axes, shields, clothes, shoes, scrolls, Lacrima orbs, and many more. The number of potential holder-type items that can be created under the disciplines of Artisan magic are limitless. Gareth uses this magic in order to create environments where the soul components can survive uncontaminated, and have their power used directly. Almost every piece of technology Gareth creates will have been finalised using Artisan Magic. Physical Abilities Equipment and Inventions The Tree of Life The Tree of Life is Gareth's most prized creation. It is made up of each of the ten Sephirot in perfect harmony, creating a well of power that has a huge array of abilities. The first and most important one of these, is basic matter manipulation. As the Tree itself has no physical form, it takes atoms spread throughout the environment in order to form a 'body' - usually a sword. Being able to hold the Tree makes using its formidable powers much easier for Gareth. This matter manipulation also allows for telekinesis on an incredible scale. The Tree can also merge with another beings soul, giving the impression of powerful telepathy and even possession. These powers are always linked back to Gareth, as his soul is permanently linked to the Tree of Life - the Tree supports Gareth's soul, enhancing his physical skills. In order to prevent the components from dispersing into the atmosphere and being used for the creation of new souls, a loose field of Eternano is laced through them. This keeps them close to Gareth, and let's him control them more efficiently. The Spiritual Runic System The Spiritual Runic System (SRS) is Gareth's most useful piece of equipment. It is a large group of identical black marble-sized spheres, filled with high level magical circuits and other arcane technology, all put together by Gareth's skill in Artisan Magic. These orbs are controlled telekinetically by Gareth through the Tree of Life, and are also activated by it. When activated, an orb is designated a Sephirot - symbolised by the character that appears on them - and when orbs with certain Sephirot are arranged into certain patterns, incredibly powerful spells can be formed. These circular patterns have the strength and variety of magics such as Izanagi Seals, or Amaterasu. * '''Spiritual Runic Array #53: Jupiter's Rage: Jupiter's Rage is created by arranging Keter, Binah, Hod, Gevurah, Yesod and Malkuth in a large and complicated pattern, made up of over thirty of the SRS. This pattern gathers electrons from the static charges in the air, pulling them in from every angle. The charging of the technique therefore has the appearance of many tiny lightning bolts streaming towards the seal. These charges then swirl around within the seal; they subsequently come together forming a large bolt, which is fired off before immediately starting to recharge at once. The seal will remain and continue to fire until dispelled or damaged. Trivia Category:Scientist Category:Scientists Category:User-based Character Category:Mage Category:Archive Magic User Category:Inventor Category:Holder Magic User Category:Caster Magic User Category:Holder Mage Category:Weapon User Category:Genius-Level Intellect Category:Hebian